This invention relates to an automatic brake adjuster for use in an aircraft disc brake. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,959, it is common practice to provide aircraft wheel brakes with an adjuster mechanism to compensate for wear of the friction lining. Such adjuster mechanisms include a plurality of reset devices interspersed between a corresponding plurality of actuator pistons attached to a pressure plate through which a brake force is applied to a stack of friction discs. Unfortunately, after repeated brake applications, the pressure plate may become distorted because of unequal brake forces applied thereto by the individual actuator pistons or uneven wear of the individual friction linings in the disc brakes.
To reduce the possibility of distorting the pressure plates or uneven wear it was found, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,670, that by locating a reset device in an individual actuator, the forces on the pressure plate are essentially coaxial. However, it has been found that the components of the reset device and actuator piston may deteriorate after a period of use because of the transfer of thermal energy from friction disc through the pressure plate.